fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Kecha Wacha
Nightmare Kecha Wacha is an Explore-Style Variant of Kecha Wacha which can be encountered during Halloween. |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Nightmare Kecha Wacha largely resembles the regular Kecha Wacha in body structure, but its right hand is enlarged and instead has five blade-like claws while its left hand is smaller than usual. Its right claw also has scute-like armoring on it. Its fur is also red and green instead of yellow and orange. The fur on its ears has a brown-coloring together with a light blue to it and its skin is a sort of pink with burn scars on parts of its body, especially its face. Its eyes are also light blue. Behavior It's unknown what the Nightmare Kecha Wacha's behavior is like due to it seemingly being in a dream, but it's said to be a malicious monster that loves torturing those in its domain. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Nightmare's Domain * Synopsis: When the hunter enters Area 2 of this mysterious place, they get the strange feeling that they're been watched. The hunter looks around trying to find the source of this feeling at which point they see two glowing eyes in the mist. They step slightly back when they noticed it at which point they notice what sounds like blades passing each other. Afterwards they notice the eyes moving closer and closer as the sounds of blades continue. They see a silhouette coming out of the mist together with the eyes. They realize it's like a Kecha Wacha, but quite different. The Kecha Wacha seems to be grinning at the hunter as the hunter notices the blade-like claws on its right hand. The hunter looks confused at the strange and nightmarish Kecha Wacha which rears up and roars, marking the start of the hunt. Abilities Nightmare Kecha Wacha is capable of moving largely the same to the regular Kecha Wacha, but it's capable of being much more agile despite its larger size. Its large right hand possesses sharp blade-like claws which can easily cause bleeding wounds and its capable of spewing an incredibly potent sleep chemical from its nose. Its also capable of instilling fear in hunters and is also of seemingly throwing large amounts of blood at hunters. Nightmare Kecha Wacha is also capable of climbing into places like Kecha Wacha and the Nightmare Kecha Wacha is seemingly capable of teleporting by disappearing in the mist and reappearing somewhere else. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Nightmare Kecha Wacha becomes enraged, it will cover its face with its hard ears. It will also become faster and more aggressive with its attacks. It will be more likely to do combos with its attacks. * Tired State: When Nightmare Kecha Wacha becomes tired, it will fall over after doing some of its moves. It's quickly capable of getting out of this Tired State. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Nightmare Kecha Wacha cannot be affected by any of these statuses due to being an Explore-Style Variant. Mounts Nightmare Kecha Wacha has a mount animation like that of Kecha Wacha, but it can be mounted on its head and back. When Nightmare Kecha Wacha is mounted on its head, the hunter will be located right on the middle of the Nightmare Kecha Wacha's head, even when it's covered with its ears. The Nightmare Kecha Wacha will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by running around, by rolling over the ground violently and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. When Nightmare Kecha Wacha is mounted on its back, the hunter will be located either on the back of the Nightmare Kecha Wacha or on either side of its body. The Nightmare Kecha Wacha will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running around, by rolling over the ground violently and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pelagusia * Suborder: Flying Membrane Beast * Family: Kecha Wacha Nightmare Kecha Wacha is a strange and mysterious Variant of Kecha Wacha which is seemingly just a nightmare, but it feels too real for it to be just that. Habitat Range Nightmare Kecha Wacha can only be encountered in the Nightmare's Domain. Ecological Niche Nothing is known about the Nightmare Kecha Wacha's position in the food chain due to it seemingly only being present in a nightmare. Biological Adaptations Nightmare Kecha Wacha shares several adaptations with the regular Kecha Wacha, but it also has developed sharp blade-like claws on its right claw which allow it to tear through those who tread into its domain. It's also capable of spewing out an incredibly strong sleep-inducing chemical that can quickly put them to sleep. Nightmare Kecha Wacha is also seemingly capable of having a fear-inducing effect sometimes, making those in its domain easier to kill. It's also capable of harnessing a substance that seems like blood with its assault on those in its domain. Behavior Next to nothing is known about the Nightmare Kecha Wacha's behavior, only that it seems to enjoy torturing those in its domain. Attacks * Note: Nightmare Kecha Wacha has access to all of Kecha Wacha's and Ash Kecha Wacha's moves, but attacks with its right hand have a chance of causing Bleeding and it will shoot out blobs that can cause Sound Asleep instead of Waterblight or Fireblight. It also has a chance of causing Stun with some of its attacks. The attacks below are the ones unique to it. High Rank Calm * Now you see me, Now you don't: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will run into the purple mist and seemingly disappear after which it will appear randomly throughout the area or go to another area. It can either immediately do an attack when it comes out of the mist or just simply run out. * Big Punch: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will close its right hand into a fist and then throw it at a hunter, dragging itself with the attack which can knock hunters away. * Fear Screech: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will screech towards a nearby hunter which can knock them down and cause Fear. * Blood Shot: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will throw a red substance towards a hunter which can knock them down and cause Bloodied. * You're mine!: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will pull its right arm back far after which it will swing it towards a nearby hunter, grabbing them. The hunter and any teammates now have a short time to free the captured hunter before the Nightmare Kecha Wacha starts to use Possession on the hunter. If it succeeds, the captured hunter will be afflicted with Possession, if it fails, the Nightmare Kecha Wacha will be staggered for an extended period of time. Enraged * Abrupt Awakening: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will shoot a glob of the special substance towards a hunter which can cause Sound Asleep. Shortly afterwards, the Nightmare Kecha Wacha will then swipe its right hand at that hunter which can knock them away and cause Bleeding. * Athletic Claw Slam: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will first swing its right arm at a hunter while turning together with the swing. It will then leap into the air and slam its claw down onto a hunter quickly. This attack can knock hunters away and can cause Bleeding and Stun. * Counterattack: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will stand there with its right hand open in front of it and if a hunter attacks it with a physical weapon, it will knock the weapon back and swipe the hunter very shortly afterwards. If a hunter attacks it wit ha ranged weapon, it will block the attack and shoot back a blast towards the hunter. This attack can knock hunters away and can cause Bleeding if a melee weapon is used and Bloodied if a ranged weapon is used. G-Rank Calm * Whirling Claw Slam: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will leap towards a hunter and spin in the air before slamming its right claw down onto a hunter, causing cracks in the ground. This attack can knock hunters into the air and cause Bleeding and Stun once they land. * Strangle Pin: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will walk towards a hunter and swing its right arm at them, grabbing them. The Nightmare Kecha Wacha will then start squeezing the hunter until the pin has ended, killing them if they're on low enough health. If the hunter is still alive and the pin has ended, the Nightmare Kecha Wacha will throw them away. * Quick Counterattack: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will taunt after many of its attack, but sometimes it will move the claws on its right hand in a strange manner. If the hunter now attacks the Nightmare Kecha Wacha while it's taunting, the Nightmare Kecha Wacha will suddenly quickly retaliate and do a weaker version of its Counterattack move. Enraged * Blood Hell: Nightmare Kecha Wacha will seemingly disappear in the mist again after which a weird red spot will appear under a random hunter. The red spot will slowly become more apparent as blood starts spurting out from it. Eventually the spot will stop following the hunter and very soon after, the Nightmare Kecha Wacha will burst out of the spot in a large bloody explosion which can send hunters flying into the air if they get hit directly. This attack can also cause hunters to be send flying away if they were hit by the blood explosion instead of the direct attack. This attack will cause Blood and Stun. Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Ears: Nightmare Kecha Wacha's ears will be damaged. * Left Claws: The claws on the Nightmare Kecha Wacha's left hand will be broken, making it less capable of climbing. * Right Claws: The blade-like claws on the Nightmare Kecha Wacha's right hand will be broken, making it less likely to cause bleeding with its attacks. * Tail: Nightmare Kecha Wacha's tail will be damaged. Shiny Drops Material Items Nightmare Kecha Wacha has no material item drops. Slinger Ammo When Nightmare Kecha Wacha receives a high damage impact, it can drop Torch Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Quests High Rank G-Rank Quest Reward High Rank G-Rank Notes * Nightmare Kecha Wacha's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Nightmare Kecha Wacha cannot be carved, its quest will instead reward the hunter with a material for its weapons. * Nightmare Kecha Wacha can be blinded for a short while through the usage of Flash Bombs or Flash Pods, but only if it isn't enraged. * Whenever Nightmare Kecha Wacha is tired, it will seemingly be capable of regaining Stamina out of nowhere. Trivia * Nightmare Kecha Wacha is based on Freddy Krueger from the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. * Nightmare Kecha Wacha's sizes are based on aspects of the first movie in the franchise. Its largest size is based on the release date of the first move, while the smallest size is based on the movie's run time. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Event Variant Category:Explore Variant Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Sound Asleep Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310